The Scorpion Prince
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is teleported to the Ancient World, where he phases through an Akkadian named Mathayus and becomes a warrior like him. Together they must stop the evil Memnon from ruling over the people with an iron fist.


_**THE SCORPION PRINCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, The Scorpion King, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is teleported to the Ancient World, where he phases through an Akkadian named Mathayus and becomes a warrior like him. Together they must stop the evil Memnon from ruling over the people with an iron fist.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Shinji the Akkadian**

(Valley of Calderpass)

The high altitude and snow laden fields were not what an Akkadian is used to.

True that they can go wherever they want, live off the land if need be, and fear nothing will try to take them in their sleep. But Akkadians prefer the warmth of the desert and the rolling hills of the plains to the crisp and cold mountains.

Shinji sighed as he looked at his mentor, the large and muscular Akkadian known as Mathayus.

"He's there." Mathayus said, pointing at a tall stone building in the middle of a cleared out forest.

Shinji and Rama nodded, also noticing several men walking outside the large structure.

"We'll take care of the guards." Shinji said to Mathayus.

Sneaking toward the perimeter of the building wasn't a problem. They guards didn't see them, for the pair of Akkadians were used to moving quietly.

Rama used his daggers and took out the two guards to the north.

Shinji took the two guards to the south, using his throwing stars he nailed one guard in the neck, and killed the second guard, who had a very ugly burn-mark on the right side of his face, with a second throwing star to the head.

Once the trio were close enough to the building, Mathayus tied a large rock to his back, connected by strong ropes, and stared climbing up the side of the building.

It was times like this, that Shinji envied Mathayus's brute strength.

Rama whistled to Shinji, the young Akkadian walking towards him and peering around the side of the building. There they saw four other men huddled around a fire, rubbing their hands above it for warmth. They were positioned outside the main entrance to the building so there was no chance of anyone coming or going without being seen.

Regardless, Shinji had faith that Mathayus would need no assistance in this instance.

His faith was proven correct when several dozen of the barbarians suddenly came rushing out of the building. Many of them looked panicked, some confused and scared, but they kept coming like a small wave of humans.

Sensing that his mentor was doing just fine, Shinji and Rama decided to greet them in response.

Eventually, Mathayus and Jesup exited the large structure and found Shinji and Rama waiting for them with fresh horses.

Jumping on their backs, the four Akkadians rode out for freedom.

"What? You didn't bring your camel?" Jesup asked Mathayus.

"He doesn't like the cold weather." Mathayus replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been three years since Shinji had come to live with his Akkadian brothers.

Three years since he had been teleported through time and space by the 12th Angel, and ended up being phased through a tall and muscular warrior named Mathayus.

Mathayus, and his half-brother Jesup, were out hunting their dinner when Shinji had literally been hurled out of a strange glowing portal that had appeared in front of them, and flew towards Mathayus. He passed through the muscular Akkadian, like he was a ghost or some kind of spirit, and crashed into the ground behind him.

The portal closed, and both Mathayus and Jesup just watched as the boys features changed from that of a young Asian boy, to that of a young Akkadian boy. His lean and frail-looking body started to grow in size and strength. His fair skin grew darker, his oval shaped features becoming more pointed and hard.

His strange-looking clothes, which looked like some kind of tight white and blue leather garment that covered nearly all of his body, strained against his new physique.

Mathayus and Jesup had to cut the boy out of his new clothes, and covered him with a blanket before taking him back to their camp.

Once returned to their camp, their friend Rama was shocked that they had found another Akkadian, having thought that the three of them were the last of their kind.

While Rama watched over him, Mathayus and Jesup returned to their task of hunting prey. They eventually found it in the form of two wild turkeys.

When Shinji woke up, he was startled to see three older men staring down at him.

One was a gruff looking man with a small mustache under his nose.

The second was slightly older than the first, with darker skin and tattoos on his face.

The third man was the youngest of the three, with long black hair, tanned skin, and a muscular physique that made him look like a body builder.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?"

These were the questions that came out of Shinji's mouth when he first saw the men.

Jesup explained who they were and what had happened when they found him.

Shinji, in turn explained everything as best he could, though his memories seemed a little jumbled than what he actually thought he knew.

All he knew, was that he was from another place, called Japan, that was far to the East.

Jesup then handed Shinji a polished piece of metal and had Shinji look at it. He gasped when he saw his own reflection, but did not recognize the person looking back at him.

His features, and even his body having changed, Shinji was at a loss of what to do and where to go.

Fortunately, Jesup came to his rescue, and suggested that since Shinji was now an Akkadian like them, they should take him with them.

Mathayus was not so convinced, considering his unique circumstances, and sough to test him.

First, they gave him a pair of pants and boots to wear, before giving him his own sword.

Mathayus then attacked Shinji.

Despite never handling a sword before, Shinji defended himself well enough to fight back against the much larger and stronger Akkadian. Even though Shinji lost the fight to Mathayus, the older Akkadian was pleased that Shinji had done so well.

Shinji spent the next three years learning the deadly arts that Mathayus and his brothers possessed. Though he had never killed another man before coming to this world, Shinji actually found himself adapting quickly to the life of an assassin.

It was as if, he didn't seem to mind.

He knew that before he would never have even considered taking a life.

Now, it was like second-nature. Instinctive. As if he was born to do it.

His first kill was a man who had kidnapped a group of women from a small town and hoped to sell them to the much larger cities, like Sodom and Gomorrah.

His second target was a rogue soldier who had killed his general during battle because he didn't get the promotion he wanted.

His third target was a barbarian from Sumaria who wanted to kill an Akkadian. He had targeted Jesup, but Shinji got to him first.

Shinji's skill as an assassin grew.

By the time he was 17 years old, he had already killed close to 300 men.

While somewhat proud of this, and the fact that he was stronger than he was before he arrived in this world, Shinji had a feeling that soon his skills would be put to the test.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had just gotten back to camp with their dinner, three chickens and a sheep, while Jesup was reading a scroll from the king from the Kingdom of Ur, Pheron.

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

"A request for a job." Jesup said. "From King Pheron of Ur. He wants us to eliminate Memnon's sorcerer."

"Sounds good. When?" Mathayus asked.

"Pheron and the free tribes are meeting tomorrow night. He wants us there." Jesup said.

"Good. But tonight, we eat." Mathayus said as Shinji began preparing their dinner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

After rewatching The Scorpion King again, I finally got the urge to finish this story.

This is only a first chapter, obviously, but it's something I've been working on for a long time.

Hope you enjoy it. And... don't expect an update too soon. I've got a lot of things to do.

Please, read and review.


End file.
